


Get Real

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The diner keeps Mila's feet on the ground.





	Get Real

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 8th, 2015

"I need to get to work," Mila mumbled as she blinked blearily at the morning sunshine burning through the city's haze. How had it gotten so late?

Tina's reply was little more than a soft moan followed by a rustling of blankets.

"You can stay in bed..."

"You don't have ta keep working there--"

"I like working there," Mila reminded her. It was only part time, after all. It kept her real. And it gave her a place to relax and not think about sponsorships or merchandising or...

...exactly how she ended up with Tina Armstrong naked in her bed. Life had gotten a little too crazy, a little too big... The diner was a place away from all of that - it was something she needed.

"Bagels are on the counter, coffee--"

"From the place down the street?"

Mila chuckled and crawled out of bed. She supposed she had time to run down there and grab two cups of very good, only-slightly-expensive coffee.

"Okay, but..." Her gaze lingered on Tina as she crawled out of bed. For a brief second, she wanted to call in and go right back to what she'd been doing the night before. However... "...after that, I need to get to work."


End file.
